1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a log catcher for use in receiving and holding logs which have been cut by a log splitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of devices are available for splitting logs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,239 to Anderson appears to show a log splitter with an automatic hoist for lifting logs onto the platform of the splitter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,070 to Burns appears to show a log splitter in which two splitting edges are employed. However, noticeably absent from these devices is a log catcher for receiving and holding the split logs when they have fallen from the log splitter. Accordingly, there is a need for a device which may be appended to an existing log splitter for catching the split logs as they fall from the log splitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,331 to Mertz appears to show a log splitter with a log catcher incorporated to receive the split logs. However, the log catcher in Mertz is an integral part of the log splitting device. Accordingly, Mertz fails to provide a log catcher which may be used with an existing log splitter.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a log catcher which may be readily used with existing log splitters supported upon I-beams. Accordingly, the log catcher is ready for use after a portion of the log catcher is placed underneath and brackets the I-beam.
It is another object of the invention to produce a log catcher which is rugged enough to withstand repeated impacts from falling logs. Accordingly, the log catcher is constructed of metal and will not be damaged by logs as they fall onto the log catcher.
It is yet another object of the invention to produce a log catcher which is not overly complicated. Accordingly, the log catcher is simply constructed from five rods which are joined at various positions along their length by three horizontal beams.
It is still yet another object of the invention to produce a log catcher which is not unduly expensive. Accordingly, the log catcher is constructed from inexpensive materials, so that its cost is not prohibitive.
It is still another object of the invention to produce a log catcher which remains immobile, even when impacted by falling logs. Accordingly, the log catcher is stabilized by the weight of the I-beam and the log splitter, and it will not move when it is impacted by falling logs.
It is an additional object of the invention to produce a log catcher which is easy to use. Accordingly, the log catcher requires no maintenance, and a user simply removes the fallen logs from the log catcher when they have accumulated.
The invention is a log catcher for catching and holding logs which fall from a log splitter which is supported upon an I-beam. The log catcher comprises five parallel cylindrical rods each having two ends, a horizontal first cross-beam attached to the rods at one end, and a horizontal second cross-beam attached to the rods at the other end. The log catcher further comprises an angular cross-beam having evenly spaced holes through which the rods extend at a point which is substantially closer to the second cross-beam than to the first cross-beam. All five rods are evenly spaced throughout. Each rod has a right angle bend, thereby forming a curved portion, wherein the falling logs may be effectively contained. In use, the log catcher is positioned below the I-beam, and the second cross-beam and the angular cross-beam effectively bracket the lower surface of the I-beam, thereby imparting additional stability to the log catcher.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.